


keep dancing through the night

by thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, their boyfriends, and a dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep dancing through the night

Keltie is woman enough to admit that Ashlee looks good, and just drunk enough to admit that she looks _hot_. Her hair's a loose shining mess of waves down her back, her gold dress is tiny and strapless, her insanely high heels make her legs look fabulous, and her boyfriend is totally, completely ignoring her in favor of hitting on Ryan. Keltie thinks to herself that it's altogether unfortunate. And it's even more unfortunate that Ashlee doesn't seem to _notice_. Instead, she's swirling the umbrella around in her drink, swinging her foot back and forth, and looking at Keltie like she can't decide what to say.

Keltie leans over. "You look awesome," she whispers in Ashlee's ear, and the flush that spreads across Ashlee's cheeks is enough to make her own face heat up a little. 

"Thanks," Ashlee whispers back. "You do, too. I like your outfit."

She's wearing leather, buttery-soft and with ribbon laces everywhere. Until Pete had distracted him, Ryan hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. "Thanks, you're sweet." She reaches out, touches Ashlee's arm. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You do realize your boyfriend is hitting on my boyfriend, right?"

Ashlee glances back over her shoulder. "I don't think he can help it," she replies. "It's like a fucking magnet whenever Ross walks into the room." She gestures hugely, something Keltie is sure has to be illustrating a magnet being drawn to something. In this case, Ryan. Ashlee shrugs, returning one hand to her drink and the other to her chin, so she can lean on it, her elbow firmly on the table. "I just pretend I don't know what's going on, and he usually forgets about it when Ryan's not around anymore."

"Usually?" Keltie asks. She doesn't mean to, it just slips out.

"Yeah, once he said something about how they'd made out." She shrugs again, and Keltie's eyes are drawn to her chest. The dress and the shrugging are not a modest combination. She's pretty sure Ashlee doesn't care. "My dad would totally fucking freak if he knew what Pete did with guys. But I think it's hot."

Keltie grins. "Me too."

They both look at Ryan and Pete for a moment, and then Keltie slides out of the booth. "Come dance with me," she says to Ashlee. "If Pete's not going to take care of you, I will."

Ashlee looks a little bewildered, but then she grins, and follows Keltie out onto the dance floor. It's not a slow song, but it's not so fast that Keltie can't slide one arm around Ashlee's waist and hold onto her. For a second, Ashlee looks like she doesn't know what to do with her hands and a girl, but then she puts one on Keltie's hip and slings the other around Keltie's neck. "Is this okay?" she asks. The music is loud, but they're so close that she doesn't have to shout. 

Keltie nods and pulls her just a little bit closer. Her knee slips between Ashlee's as they move to the music, Ashlee following her lead. Keltie sees her close her eyes. "Do you always close your eyes when you dance?" she murmurs right into Ashlee's ear, and she doesn't miss the shiver that runs through her. Ashlee nods. Her perfume is fading, something citrus that Keltie can't quite catch, and that's a good enough reason to nuzzle her nose against Ashlee's neck, making her gasp. Keltie rubs her thumb in a slow circle over Ashlee's hip. "Relax."

"Sorry, I didn't think you meant take care of me _like that_ ," Ashlee says, her tone clearly confused. 

A split-second mental debate, and then Keltie gives in and says, "I would take you into the bathroom for _that_ , Ash," and feels Ashlee's whole body tighten. But she doesn't move away; she doesn't back up, not even a millimeter. Her bare thighs are hot on either side of Keltie's knee. 

Keltie hides her grin against the soft skin underneath Ashlee's ear, and they keep moving to the music. But then it changes, slower this time. Keltie puts her other hand on Ashlee's thigh, letting her thumb slip under the hem of her dress. Ashlee makes a soft noise, barely audible. Keltie slides her hand further up and Ashlee says, "Photographers, wait," and she stops. Puts her hand on Ashlee's hip instead. 

_We're making progress if you're only worried about photographers_ , she thinks. She doesn't say it. 

Ashlee tugs on the ribbons on the bottom of Keltie's dress, where it stops halfway down her thigh, but not hard enough to untie them. "Okay," she breathes. Whoever she'd been worried about must have moved on. There's not much press here, the party's mostly industry, all schmoozing and deal-making, and two girls whose boyfriends are possibly making out in a corner somewhere. Keltie puts her hand back on Ashlee's leg and leaves it there until the song changes again. Then she winds her fingers through Ashlee's and pulls her towards the bathroom. 

In a locked stall, she kisses Ashlee, who tastes like cosmopolitans and lipgloss, and who doesn't push her away. "I really," she starts, "didn't expect to end up making out in a bathroom at this bar," in between kisses that Ashlee is totally returning. 

"I did, but Pete's like that," Ashlee replies, laughing. Keltie gives in to temptation and dips her finger between Ashlee's breasts, the skin soft and damp. "I only want to make out, though, okay?" Ashlee whispers. 

"Okay," Keltie says, and kisses her again and again until they're both dizzy and giggling. 

"We should go back out there."

"I know."

They stumble from the bathroom, clinging to each other, to find Pete and Ryan still in the booth, Pete's arm casual around Ryan's shoulders. "I don't think they made out," Ashlee murmurs in Keltie's ear, and they both laugh. 

"Girls," Pete says. 

Keltie catches Ryan's eye and grins. He grins back, tilts his chin towards Ashlee, and Keltie does a little shimmy, sees Ryan cover his laugh with his hand. She turns and kisses Ashlee once more, softly this time, mostly just to make Pete jealous. From the look on his face, it works, and he slides away from Ryan to slide an arm around Ashlee's waist. Keltie rubs the tattoo on Ashlee's wrist with her thumb, then lets go. Pete glares at her as he wraps himself around Ashlee, who's laughing again. 

Keltie smirks at Pete and blows a kiss to Ashlee. Then she climbs into Ryan's lap and smiles down at him. "Love you," she says, loose and happy.

"I know," he replies. He tugs on her ribbons. "I love you, too," he says, and smiles back.


End file.
